ironkingdomsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ios
'Ios '''is a nation situated in Western Immoren populated by Elves. History Ios was created after the events of the Cataclysm which resulted in the destruction of the great Empire of Lyoss. Despite the power and prosperity Lyossians wanted to join with their gods. For this purpose they built the "Bridge of Worlds", a massive structure acting as tangible conduit from the world of the gods to the earth where mortals live toiled soaring into the sky above the capital of Lyoss, Nyshyl a massive city that boasted a population exceeding 2 million. The Bridge of Worlds was intended to be a permanent road the gods could traverse at will and the bridge’s construction took two hundred and fifty years. After the bridge was completed millions of Lyossians congregated to celebrate the arrival of the divine.Forces of Warmachine: Retribution of Scyrah MK2 As the gods stepped onto Caen, the Bridge of Worlds exploded in a torrent of wild arcane power Survivors even hundreds of miles away wrote of great pieces of flaming stone raining destruction upon them. Closer to the blast, waves of raw force crushed everything into fine dust. A searing wall of heat instantly consumed everyone near the explosion. The explosive force was so great Immoren itself was sundered. Along what was once the vibrant River Hyless opened The Abyss, a chasm so deep it reaches the hot arteries of the world where molten stone flows like blood. Nyshyl was obliterated. Where it stood, nothing remains except a gaping hole in the world. Survivor records describe unnatural blue-white fires in the wake of this explosion that burned indefinitely without fuel and could not be extinguished. The very stones burned like cordwood. Weather patterns across Immoren changed irrevocably, and what was once a small desert far to the southwest of Nyshyl would become a vast and nearly impassible waste. Along the Abyss, freakish energies combined with seismic upheaval to birth the Stormlands, a region of lightning and unrelenting rain and wind that persists even today. Founding of Ios The gods had survived the explosion and stood among the people, where they could expend their divine strength to shelter as many as possible from the devastation. Over the next decade, the gods marched the survivors west away from the horrors consuming the east. During their passage the people were beset by countless terrors and were too many for the gods to protect fully. At a crucial juncture in the journey, a host of brave warriors made the decision to sacrifice their own lives to preserve the safety of thousands of others. These were the Dawnguard, an ancient order then devoted to Nyrro. The Dawnguard moved to the rear of the long procession of evacuees to battle the relentless aggressors. Most of these courageous knights, the surviving remnants from the ancient House Nyarr, died amid the sands of the expanding desert so that the people could escape. Geography Governance Foreign relations Military For centuries Ios’ unassailable borders have been supervised by five of the hallytyr, or “high houses.” These are the Five Great Military Houses of Ios: ''Ellowuyr, Issyen, Nyarr, Rhyslyrr, and Silowuyr. Each is responsible for overseeing a key Iosan fortress as well as contributing to border patrols and interior garrisons. A complex arrangement of rotating personnel has become a regular part of Iosan military custom as soldiers periodically relocate to posts around the realm. Each house has its own practices and specialties, but these forces as a whole are called the Homeguard Coalition. Led by the Five Great Military Houses, the Homeguard also includes soldiers drawn from the ranks of dozens of lesser houses who collectively share responsibility for the defense of Ios. Religion Science and Technology References Category:Nations Category:Geography